


in the morning when you leave

by dinowoorideul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dialogue Light, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Lee Chan | Dino, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Chan | Dino is whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love, dino just wants to be loved, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinowoorideul/pseuds/dinowoorideul
Summary: whenever chan wakes up in the morning, the bed is always empty. but what does he expect? it's always been that way and it will always be that way.ORwonwoo and chan are friends with benefits, but chan is in love with wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	in the morning when you leave

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic for svt and on ao3 in general... 
> 
> it's pretty self-indulgent and i've just had a strange urge to write lately! this is completely unbetad and i wrote it in one sitting so please bare with me and any mistakes.
> 
> anyways here's this :) hope u all like it!

their legs laid tangled under white sheets, faces flushed and chests rising and falling. bodies pressed against each other as if it were their only source of heat. it was fine. it was comforting chan thought. it always ended like this, but chan never minded it. he knew it was one of the only things that would remain constant in this relationship, if you could even call it that. wonwoo's arm was draped around chan, comforting. chan's eyes were closed as he nestled into wonwoo's chest, focusing only on the gentle graze of wonwoo's fingertips on the smalls of his back.

chan loved him, he always did. it wasn't supposed to be like this. or he wished that it wasn't like this. he hated it actually. wonwoo would never belong to him. wonwoo would never even think about returning his feelings. wonwoo's love belonged to someone that wasn't him. chan knew that already. he thought that he was okay with that, now why wouldn't he be? whenever he saw wonwoo and mingyu together, his insides would twist and he could always see the love in their exchanges. it hurt so much to watch but he always found himself looking anyways. he knew that they were in love with each other, it's just they didn't know. chan saw the way that they looked at each other, he saw the way they would smile at each other. he was best friends with both of them, he would have been stupid to not notice. he knew he was standing in the way of them being together but he couldn't help but want to feel selfish for once. all he ever did was try to do his best for everyone, he was so sick of feeling not enough. it was only in the arms of wonwoo he felt like he was loved, like he was needed. 

\--

it all started on chan's birthday six months ago and has been going on since. everyone was having so much fun, drinking and socializing with one another. even if it was his birthday, chan still felt an awful clawing in his chest. he watched as wonwoo played with mingyu's fingers, laughing. they fit so perfectly together. chan thinks back and about how he should have known how he felt about wonwoo in that moment. that undying desire to tear them apart and keep wonwoo to himself, but he knew he couldn't do that. he knew better than to make a scene. he always chose to wear a smile and hold his head high whenever his heart sank. instead, every time his heart fluttered when wonwoo smiled lovingly, he let the bitter taste of alcohol erase any type of feeling or thought. somehow when his mind was blurred, his chest felt so much lighter. that night is still hazy when he thinks about it. he remembers mingyu gets up to talk to someone else or go to the bathroom maybe. chan walks over and pulls wonwoo to his room. they chat for a little on his bed he thinks. they talk about small things like cats or something.

'do you like someone?' chan asked. he doesn't know why he did, but he did.

wonwoo blushed lightly, and that's all the answer that chan needed. he can't remember if it was the alcohol acting or him, but chan remembers initiating the kiss. wonwoo's surprised face remains permanently etched in chan's head. the younger shoots up and proceeds to leave the room. wonwoo catches his wrist, his face full of sympathy also lives in chan's mind next to the surprised one. they both hurt equally as much. they promise each other that it would only happen once. they let it happen. it was messy and awkward and smelled slightly of alcohol. but it was happy, chan was happy. just once would be enough he thought.

he was wrong.

\--

he finds himself starting to cry, words couldn't even begin to describe how humiliated he felt. crying in the arms of someone who clearly will never love him. chan turns slowly, careful not to draw too much attention to himself. but wonwoo knows, he somehow always knows. his grip tightens on the younger boy's waist, causing him to flinch slightly and preventing him from turning around completely. wonwoo lifts chan's face slightly, to look make him look at him. the older cocks his head slightly, to ask what's wrong but chan doesn't say a word. what could he say, 'sorry i'm just crying because i'm in love with you but i know you will never feel the same!' instead, he just lets the tears stream down his face. he feels wonwoo wipe away the tears gently with his thumb, quietly hushing the crying boy. chan felt so worthless and overall just so hurt.

he doesn't know how long he spends silently crying, but wonwoo stays the entire time. whispering sweet nothings into his hair, peppering light kisses into the top of his head. if chan didn't know better, he probably would have mistaken it for something more than it was. but he knew that it was just pity.

"you should leave," chan whispers, voice breaking from all the crying.

"i won't." wonwoo replies simply.

chan would like to believe he doesn't want to leave because he loves him but he knows better, he knows that, "you'll leave in the morning anyways." the words fall out bitterly, as if the syllables were venom on the tip of his tongue. he doesn't mean for it to sound as rude as it was, it's just how it comes out, "you always leave in the morning."

wonwoo doesn't say a word, instead he places a sweet kiss onto chan's lips. it was quick, meaningless to the older probably. it hurts more than chan wants to think about but he kisses him again. chan tries to pour every single ounce of love in his body into the kiss, wonwoo just returning the kiss, just for comfort. it tires chan out, giving his all to wonwoo, but he wouldn't do it for anyone else. wonwoo untangles himself from chan and gets up to hover over of him. he begins peppering kisses down chan's jaw, causing the younger to giggle slightly under him. wonwoo hums quietly in response. he holds him carefully this time, as if loving a wilting flower, too scared of any of the petals falling. he holds him gently this time, trying to erase the hurt in chan's heart for even a little longer.

'i'm sorry' wonwoo thinks, but the words never leave his mouth.

\--

when chan wakes up, he's alone. 'it's cold', he thinks, wrapping the blanket around himself. he remembers how it used to hurt to wake up alone, but now the feeling seemed all too familiar. 

he gets up, back slightly sore. chan walks over to go take a shower, not before stopping to look at himself in the mirror. he stares at the purpling marks decorating his chest. laughing painfully, as he wonders if mingyu will look the same in the future. he traces his fingers along the marks. it felt like wonwoo wanted to mark what was his, but he knew that was just his silly imagination, because if he did, he would probably mark him in a place that would be seen. somehow, taking a shower that day felt like the hardest thing he had to do in a long time.

after, he sits on his bed with his phone in his hand. he was tired, so very tired of it all. chan's finger hovers over the send button for a little. with one text message he could end it all. maybe it was better this way. he could probably move on and let them be happy. they deserved it.

chan closes his eyes when he hits send.

then he cries.

_'let's end things here, i'm sorry'_

**Author's Note:**

> i might keep this just as a one-shot or i might continue it? i'm not too sure yet but i'll see how i feel xd
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed! thank you for reading and pls leave kudos and comments if u want :9! it means a lot to me!


End file.
